


I'm...s-so hungry...

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Maybe - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person looked up, revealing a face streaked with dirt and eyes ringed with sleepless bluish-black. But what most interested and scared Kaneki was the girl's left eye.</p><p>Her right eye was blue-purple and wild with fear, while her left....</p><p>A kakugan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm...s-so hungry...

**Author's Note:**

> part 2/? in the 'tsuki cant write anyone but her ocs and sometimes kaneki and she needs to stop bc nobody cares' series
> 
> i might write more of this but then again that requires effort

The late fall air was still and quiet, the occasional fall of a leaf punctuating the clear blue sky. Kaneki Ken was busy cleaning up the cafe, the day reaching its end and the customers gone. If not well, everything seemed alright, at least. Still. Not going anywhere fast, or changing.

Until now.

The door nudged slightly open, and Kaneki looked up at the doorway, confused, because nobody seemed to be at the door and it didn't seem to be opening any wider.

Tentatively, Kaneki spoke to the unseen patron. "...H-hello...? Welcome...welcome to...Anteiku..."

A hand reached out of the barely cracked door, startling Kaneki, who jumped a little bit. Curiously, the hand seemed to be...missing a pinky finger? The hand dragged the body it was attached to inside, sounds of pain escaping its mouth.

The unidentified person fully inside, Kaneki could see a tangle of slightly peach-colored hair, a frail, gaunt body wrapped in dirty clothes, and, well, blood.

A lot of blood.

The person looked up, revealing a face streaked with dirt and eyes ringed with sleepless bluish-black. But what most interested and scared Kaneki was the girl's left eye.

Her right eye was blue-purple and wild with fear, while her left....

A kakugan.

Kaneki jumped back in fear, glad that nobody was around but afraid this strange girl was going to hurt him. He took a step back, speechless and shaky.

She inhaled sharply, and spoke with a voice that shook violently and was high-pitched and fearful. "I'm....sorry to bother you, sir...but...I'm...s-so hungry...Please help me, I can't eat anything...Nothing t-tastes like anything...Please, do you have anything I can eat...? Anything?"

The girl's eyes brimmed and overflowed with tears, and Kaneki felt a pang of sympathy for the strange girl, her situation so similar to his.

"I-I think...I think I have something..." Kaneki shuffled off, embarrassed that his voice had betrayed his efforts to keep it from shaking. He picked up a package of meat, and awkwardly placed it in front of her then stepped back. The girl looked up at Kaneki, grateful, then, contrasting Kaneki's expectations, her face fell when she opened it.

"...Not to be ungrateful, but...I don't...eat meat..."

Kaneki, confused, replied, "Y-you don't...? But...never mind. You should eat it, you seem really hungry..." The girl nodded quickly, eager to follow an order and quickly being absorbed by her voracious hunger. She salivated and reached for the meat, grinning.

"It does look...delicious..."

Kaneki watched her quickly and messily devour the meat, finishing in less than a minute then blushing embarrassedly, covering her mouth, and looking away.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry I ate that so quickly..."

In response to her apparent discomfort, Kaneki touched her shoulder lightly, not noticing that her whole body had gone tense and her eyes began to well up with tears.

"It's alright...You looked so hungry..."

Unable to withstand being touched a second longer, the girl jerked her shoulder away from Kaneki as if his finger was a hot poker. Embarrassed, she whispered, "I'll...I don't have any money, but I'll pay you back...I can work here...She sat up, exposing the full extent of her stage of starvation, her clothes hanging loosely on her gaunt, birdlike frame.

Kaneki was unsure how to respond, so instead of affirming her offer, he mumbled, "Um...do you...have a name...?"

The girl looked at Kaneki, her kakugan receding, and spoke. "Ah, it's...um, Yawarakana..."

Kaneki tilted his head, confused. "You don't...have a first name?"

Yawarakana shook her head, stunning Kaneki, who hadn't intended his question to be taken literally. Yawarakana smiled good-naturedly, revealing three missing teeth and contrasting to the startling nature of her next sentence.

"Well, I guess I used to, but when Mama and Papa killed my parents, they never called me my real name, and I just forgot it."

She shrugged nonchalantly, not reading the shock and confusion written all over Kaneki's face. He was unsure which question to ask first, so they all spilled out simultaneously.

"What?! If they killed your parents, how come you call them your Mama and Papa? Who wouldn't give a child a first name? How could you forget your own name?"

He clapped his hands over his mouth, embarrassed at his rudeness, but instead of anger, Yawarakana reacted with fear, shielding her head with her bony arms, overwhelmed, beginning to cry again.

"I-I'm sorryyyy...I didn't mean...I'm sorry..."

Kaneki smiled, wobbily but reassuredly. "There's no problem...You don't have to be sorry...! You can just pick a new name, right...?"

Yawarakana looked at Kaneki, chipper again, the possibility of naming herself never having crossed her mind. In an excited whisper, she said, "Oh, I never thought of that! Ah, what should I pick?"

She looked around, eager for inspiration, her eyes falling on the early moon, then the music shop across the street and a block down, which was playing classical music that was faintly audible from Anteiku.

"...How about...Tsuki...ne?"

Kaneki repeated the name to himself.

"...Spelled with the kanji?"

The newly christened Tsukine smiled sheepishly, and said, "I don't know how to write them..."

Kaneki, eager to teach someone, pulled out an old receipt from his pocket and a pen and wrote 月音, careful to get the strokes correct. Tsukine's wide eyes took in every stroke of the pen, and she smiled eagerly, happy to know something new.

"It looks really pretty...Thank you!" Tsukine stood up with renewed strength, moving to leave, but Kaneki, worried about the strange, skinny stranger, reached to grab her wrist then pulled back, remembering her earlier reaction.

"W-wait...Don't you have anywhere to sleep...?"

Tsukine tilted her head, then smiled, responding, "Yeah, I sleep in the alleyways!"

Again startled by her blunt speech patterns, Kaneki tentatively offered, "You shouldn't have to do that...We have a spare room, you can sleep here at Anteiku...!"

Her eyes welling with happy tears, Tsukine turned around and said, her voice shaking, "R-really...? You would...you would let me do that...? Ah, you're so kind... Thank you so much..."

She turned around and stood awkwardly and straight-backed, not sure what to do. Kaneki smiled a little at her childlike wonder and naïveté and led her to a small alcove-like room, with a futon and a sink and a table and not much else. Tsukine gasped, starry eyed.

"Oh...oh my gosh! This would be my room? I'd get to live in this? Thank you...Thank you so much...I've never slept in a bed before..."

Kaneki, a bit offput by her last sentence but beginning to get used to her lack of experience, smiled and said, "Yeah...All yours..."

Tsukine giggled with glee and went to sit on the futon, bouncing up and down and grinning as if she hadn't smiled in years, which, granted, she hadn't. Kaneki shuffled awkwardly and waved, skittering out of the room, a bit mentally exhausted.

Only one clear thought flitted through his muddled head:

_This girl is gonna make things even more confusing..._


End file.
